love story reunited
by mrsjasperwhitlockcullenhale
Summary: love can be lost and found lets discover how  i know crappy summary but please read i need to know if i am a good writer


Edward's POV

i met a new vampire today her eyes are blue though a shocking light blue. i decided that she was no threat once i saw part of her mind. and when i say part i mean part i think she is a shield as i am forcfully removed from her mind everytime i look.i asked her to come to our house tonight at 6pm as then carlisle shall be home. now all we must do is wait and see if she shows up...

Bella's POV

i met a vampire today his name is Edward i didn't tell him my name. his last name is Cullen. i know that name from somewhere...Carlisle. oh god i miss him i love him but he's gone dead buried.i hope he lived a happy long life with a beautiful wife kids. well i'm desitined to be one of the living dead a murderer a monster.i am going to meet with there leader tonight at 6pm. edward is a mind reader i had to use my shield to stop him seeing my past.i don't know why i feel as if he doesn't need to know...yet.

i ran to the address he had given me and stopped outside the door straightening my dress before knocking door was pulled open by a hyper active pixie "good evening alice" i told her curtsieing. "hello whats your name i can't see your future?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "oh sorry" i told her taking my shields up slightly. she gasped and lent forward whispering in my ear "just don't kiss him" this confused me but she just giggled and pulled me into the house.

she pulled me into the living area and there stood my love my mate my Carlisle. "Carlie?" i whispered. "bell?" he breathed. i ran at him jumping into his ready waiting arms.

"i thought you were dead" i cryed into his neck. "no no i was attacked when father sent me out to kill vampires" he soothed running his fingers through my hair. "i'm sorry i never met you that evening" he told me. "that was the night i was changed" i whispered hugging myself to him gripping his hair. " i was wrong there is something i missed more than your voice" i told him. "and what is that?" he chuckled. "your hair" i giggled. "okay i take it you know carlisle mind explaining how?" emmett asked. "of course emmett" i said not moving away from carlisle for one second."how do you know my name?" he asked. "i know many things mr McCarty" i told him as carlisle sat down with me in his lap not letting go of me for one second. "dear would you mind explaining how you know my husband?" a caramel hair woman asked. i felt tears sting my eyes he was married he had moved on. i sat straighter in his lap no longer pressing myself to him. "carlisle was my husband-to-be but i guess that ment nothing hey it was over 300 years ago doesn't matter" i whispered removing the chain i wore with his ring on. a simple white gold band with a shappire stone placing it on the table i turned pressing one last kiss to his cheek. i knew it would hurt more but i just had to feel that shock one last time.i ran venom tears cascadeing down my cold frozen cheeks.

i heard someone running behind me but i couldn't bring myself to care i let the pain take over and i clapsed.i felt a pair of cool muscular arms lift me before i fell into unconciousness i saw locks of golden cornsilk.

i woke up lay against the cool body of the man who had lifted me...Carlisle. i shot up before groaning in pain and clutching at my head."bell bell calm down and sit back you hit your head...i always knew you were different but i never guessed you would still have all your human characteristics" he muttered the last part. "no no i have to go to painful you" i mumbled as i tryed to stand up before i was grabbed and put back lay on the bed by carlisle."get off" i cryed struggleing to get away from him. it hurt to much to be around him my heart was breaking."bell bell just calm down and let me look at your head then you can leave okay" he asked. i nodded knowing he wouldn't let me leave until he had looked at me properly damn doctor.

i sat there gulping back sobs as he examined the wound on my head i closd my eyes commanding the cut to heal itself and it did carlisle gasped i took this as a way to leave and ran but i hit a solid body.

**-**

**mind-speech (bella ****esme)**

**I'm sorry**

**no need dear now tell me why you are crying?**

**i can't i need to get away**

**-**

i ran away managing to get to the door before i was hit by a need to sleep. "damn you jasper" i whispered as i fell to the ground asleep.i woke up lay on the same bed but the rest of the cullens were there. "well when you were passed out earlier i got a look at the rest of your mind you are very powerful so we thought we all need to be here incase you attack after all you have the power of a newborn" edward told me."i won't attack unless provoked isn't that right god of war thats why i left becuase i started questioning Maria's orders but i think you won't remember me if i don't look like this" i told him and focused on changing my appearance back to the one i had used in the war.i changed my hair back to the curley raven black it had been and my eyes to there crystal white with blue shards shot through them and shrunk my 5ft 5" to a 5ft 1". jasper gasped before grabbing me into a hug."izzie is that you?" he asked. "no it' the tooth fairy" i told him sarcastically. everyone laughed except carlisle. i looked into his eyes they were ellight with ...jelousy. i pressed a kiss to jasper's cheek and a low growl slipped between carlisle's teeth. everyone stared at carlisle he looked down but his emotions were heywire. love sadness anger jelousy lust fear self-loathing. it was a wirlwind of emotions i groaned dropping to the floor my hands on my heart."s-stop!"i cryed as the pain constricted around my heart.i was suddenly wrapped in a pair of arms and was being rocked "i'm so sorry" he whispered as he pressed his face into my hair and the pain had subsided i tryed to get up. "carlisle please let go your married not me" i told him trying to fight my way from him without using my gifts afraid of hurting him."i'm sorry bell i love you you know that remember love once and love forever" he told that i broke all the pain the fear the love i had been holding in was released and trust me its not a good thing when your as powerful as me. my eyes turned white my clothes disintergrated into nothing but a simple black tight dress. the emotions i had bottled up for the last 300 years poured out of every pore on my body in waves i watched as they washed over everyone causing them to shiver and shake.

i tried to run away but carlisle still had a firm grip on me."release me or i'll kill you" i snarled but it wasn't me i was locked away deep in my mind. he didn't let go knowing this wasn't me he just ran his fingers through my hair and soothed me. soon i claspsed against his chest in a deep sleep (it's like a coma to them)

when i woke up i was lay against carlisle still him humming to himself a song i know.

_**Caterpillar nella struttura**_

_**Come ti chiedi chi tu possa essere**_

_**Non può andare lontano, ma si può sempre sognare**_

_**Vorrei che tu possa e voglia si potrebbe**_

_**Non ti preoccupare, tieni duro**_

_**Vi prometto che verrà un giorno**_

_**Butterfly Fly Away**_

_**Farfalla vola via, vola via farfalla Flap Your Wings ora non si può rimanere**_

_**Prendete quei sogni e falli diventare reali**_

_**Farfalla vola via, vola via farfalla**_

_**Abbiamo aspettato questo giorno**_

_**Lungo tutto e sapere cosa fare Butterfly, farfalla,**_

_**farfalla, farfalla vola via **_

_**Butterfly Fly Away**_

_**Butterfly Fly Away **_

i sang along wih him softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.i sighed "carlisle i need to leave it's to difficult to be here i love you..." suddenly i was cut of by carlisle's mouth on mine his lips pressed bruisingly against my lips.i kissed him back unable to fight my love for him any longer. he ran his tongue over my bottom lip making me moan and shiver in pleasure as electric shocks from his touch sent pure arousal and love to my our tongues fought for domidence i noticed everything the way he was holding back his hands now on either side of my body brushing against my sides every now and again. i was sick of it so i pushed him so he was lay on his back and growled " i am not fragile" i hissed as i forced my lips onto his with a painful amount of pressure. he growled and gripped my hips as he attacked my jaw and throat. i hissed as he flipped us and pinned my arms above my head making it so i was unable to move.i purred and moaned as he kissed nipped sucked and licked at my throat and i lifted my head so my mouth was hovering right next to his."i love you"i breathed as his lips crashed onto mine.

i pulled away. "oh my god Carlisle i'm so sorry" i gasped as i tryed to pull away from him but he wouldn't let eyes were black but his breathing was calm and steady yet slightly laboured. i sniffed up there was no humans for 3 miles so that wasn't it and he was ammune to blood it hit me i tryed to focus on my powers sifting through them till i found the one i wanted. i closed my eyes concentrating when i opened them i saw a red outline around carlisle and it was tied to me... i gasped. red ment...ment love and lust and vampires only had that for there...mates. he wanted to mate but he was stopping himself that was dangerous if he didn't mark his mate...me soon he could die. "carlisle carlisle look at me please please look at me carlisle" i begged my hands on his cheek and black eyes flickered to mine you could see all the unrestrained lust and love in them. he was shaking which caused my hair to fall in my face i swept it back sending a wave of my scent at him his jaw tighened as did his grip. i let out a slight hiss of pain as his long fingers dug into my skin. then i felt them release and a gust of wind i looked up and carlisle was in the corner eyes wide but still beyond reason.i stood up and walked towards him "carlisle please calm down please"i soothed as i got closer his muscles tensed and he lept at me kissing me passionetly.i kissed him back unable to riegh in my own emotions as well as his.

i heard a gasp at the door but was too into the kiss to carlisle let out a low hiss and growled at the intruder...it was esme. "oh my god esme i'm so sorry" i told her watching her eyes fill with unshedable tears of joy ?

"oh dear don't apologise carlisle i'm happy your happy"she told us but carlisle was still in a protective state of growled at esme lowering into a crouch infront of me. i stood up and attempted to walk around him but he gripped my hips and tryed to pull me back."let go carlisle" i whispered he didn't but got up wrapping me in his arms knowing i wouldn't back down he walked with me towards esme.i placed my hand on her cheek "thank you" i breathed. carlisle growled causeing esme to lower herself into a submissive position. "i'm sorry about him esme he's just...ahhh i don't know" i laughed and stood up slowly as carlisle's eyes watched her every movement.i shook my head and touched his cheek. "carlisle it's okay she won't hurt us " i told him looking in his eyes and watched the recagnition turn them back to there soft warm caramel brown. he grabbed me hugging to his chest as i laughed into his giggled at us causing carlisle to look up catching her eye "esme i'm so sorry but i love bell she's my true love my sweet isabella" he told nodded and hugged us both "it's okay carlisle i know it's okay" she whispered i gasped as she kissed my forehead. they both looked at me concerned i smiled "oh sweet esme you'll find love soon" i told her. they both looked at me strangely but i just shrugged and walked out of the room well tryed...carlisle grabbed my hips "where do you think your going bell?" he whispered in my ear."i think i'm going to go home and get changed i still have to go to school" i told him."oh no your con't go to school today it's sunny" esme told me."oh dear esme i can you see i can either change the weather or make it so we don't sparkle in the sun" i told them. "wow where do you get your gifts from love i remember you not likeing attention so that is why you can create a shield but why all the other?" carlisle asked. "well i am a sponge i can copy absorb mutate and combine gifts i think this is because of my thirst for knowledge as a human so i have a thirst now for blood and for gifts i cannot stop myself from copying a gift" i told them laughing slightly at the thirst parts.


End file.
